


The Eavesdroppers

by hermitpanda



Series: Coffee & Pie [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: JJ’s mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds. “Are Spencer and Hotch dating?” she finally whispered.
“Sounds like it.” Emily glanced over to the other balcony as Hotch stepped out. He stared at them. “Hello, Sir,” she finally broke the awkward silence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have bad news and good news. Bad news first. I have accomplished absolutely nothing on crocheting my mom's Christmas presents, but the good news is that I have the next story to post written, and the one after that about halfway through the first draft and I've started developing a long-form story about Ali and Jack as adults following them in their careers and personal lives. The next story to post will go up Wednesday. In the meantime, enjoy this one. I made Hotch like country music because that's what I'm familiar with. I could kind of see him listening to it? Maybe. Although, I don't really see him as a country boy. I'm going to Tuba Christmas tonight! I'll let you know if I see the Hotchners there :D  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show. Just borrowing them.

Emily stretched her arms over her head and stepped onto the balcony of the hotel room she was sharing with JJ. The blond woman smiled at her from where she was leaning on the railing. She joined her friend at the railing as they heard knocking from the next room. Either Hotch or Dave had opened the sliding door to let in the cool evening breeze and the two women were able to hear everything from the men’s room.

 

“Reid? What’s up?” They heard Hotch ask.

 

“Is Dave here?”

 

“No, he went to the drugstore.”

 

“I need you to turn off Hotch and be Aaron for a minute.”

 

Emily looked at JJ in confusion. Since when had Reid begun calling Hotch by his first name? JJ shrugged at her and put her finger to her lips.

 

Hotch must have responded nonverbally because Reid continued. “Please? I’d say I wanted coffee and pie but there’s nowhere to get coffee and pie around here. I asked at the front desk.” The two women could hear the frustration in his voice.

 

“Want? Not need? So it could wait?”

 

“Aaron,” Spencer whined. JJ frowned. Spencer never whined, and Hotch was hardly the type of person to tolerate whining. He didn’t even tolerate from Jack.

 

“Still haven’t turned off Hotch.”  


Spencer made a frustrated noise. “I could wait to talk about this but I’m excited and don’t want to. We’re supposed to communicate, remember?”

 

“Fine, Spencer.” Hotch’s tone softened.

 

“I got your birthday present.” From his tone, JJ could easily imagine that the young man was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

 

“My birthday present? Spencer, my birthday is in November. Three months away still. Plus, birthday presents are meant to be surprises.”

 

“I do remember what your birthday is. I’m insulted that you would think otherwise. I actually couldn’t wait to get your present. As it is, I was almost too late. I’m being a good boyfriend.”

 

Both women looked at each other wondering if they had heart right.

 

Hotch chuckled. “You like to slip that into conversation whenever you can, don’t you?”

 

“It’s new and exciting, and I can only mention it with you or Jess. Stop trying to distract me from my announcement.”

 

“Fine, Spencer. Go ahead and tell me what my birthday present is three months early.”

 

“I got you floor tickets to the Blake Shelton concert a couple days before your birthday.”

 

Hotch snorted. “You couldn’t have. That show’s been sold out for weeks. I know. I tried to get tickets.”

 

“I know you did. That’s why I got them for you as a birthday present. Remember when I guest lectured for that criminology professor at Georgetown in the spring? He owed me a favor because of it, and his wife is an events planner with lots of connections. So I cashed in the favor and had him use her connections to get me two floor seats for the concert. Best boyfriend ever, right?”

 

“Wow, Spencer, thank you. But you shouldn’t have used your favor to get me something. You should have used it for yourself.”

 

“I wanted to use it for this. I know we have our being professional while traveling rule, but I seriously think this justifies a kiss. I did get you really amazing concert tickets.”

 

Emily gasped and covered her mouth quickly. She saw that JJ had covered her own mouth as well. They stared at each other while there was only silence from the other room. Emily bit her knuckle when Spencer moaned softly.

 

“Sometimes I really hate the rules.” Hotch sounded breathless.

 

Spencer sighed. “Me too. This case needs to end. Soon.”

 

“Yes. Okay, go on before Dave gets back.”

 

“Don’t stay up too late working,” Spencer said before they heard a door shut.

 

JJ’s mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds. “Are Spencer and Hotch dating?” she finally whispered.

 

“Sounds like it.” Emily glanced over to the other balcony as Hotch stepped out. He stared at them. “Hello, Sir,” she finally broke the awkward silence.

 

“Prentiss, JJ.” He nodded at them. He narrowed his eyes at them slightly.

 

JJ smiled awkwardly. “I’m just going to go call Will and check on Henry.” She hurried inside.

 

“I’ll just, uh, go in as well. Goodnight, Hotch,” Emily said and rushed after her roommate. A few hours and a phone call that the Unsub had been spotted later, she yawned and leaned against the side of an SUV. “Looks like Reid got his wish and the case ended soon,” she whispered to JJ but kept her eyes on Reid leaning against the other SUV with his head tipped back and eyes closed.

 

“I’m not sure this is the result he wanted, though.” JJ watched Hotch finish his conversation with the local police chief. He turned and looked around for the team, spotting Morgan and Rossi chatting with some local paramedics then the pair of women before his gaze rested on Reid. If she hadn’t been so tired, she might have laughed at the split second of indecision that crossed his face before he crossed to Reid. He opened the door of the SUV and stood with his back towards her and Emily. He said something to the younger agent which caused him to jerk his head upright and open his eyes.

 

Reid eyed her and Emily for a moment before raising a hand up to cover his mouth, preventing them from reading his lips as he responded to Hotch. The Unit Chief nodded once before closing the SUV door again and walking off to join Rossi and Morgan. The young genius and the two women watched each other for a moment before he crossed the distance to them. “Hotch says we’re flying out first thing in the morning.”

 

The two women nodded. “So Hotch?” Prentiss smiled.

 

He looked at them with a silent determination. “Yes, Hotch. Problem?”

 

“No, no problem at all.” They both smiled.

 

“Good.” He nodded and wandered off.


End file.
